


Beside you »Lashton Hemwin

by madamemary



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:32:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4829267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamemary/pseuds/madamemary





	Beside you »Lashton Hemwin

He looked at me, like i was the only person on earth.  
I smiled. Yes, i loved him so much. He's such a cutie. And i'm in a relationship with him. Luke Hemmings. The cutest and hottest Person in the world.  
After the concert, we went into my room, both very horny. I kissed him, very hard. I took off  his clothes, first his Shirt then his pants. I went down on my knees, took is very long dick in my mouth, and gave him a blowjob.  
I licked down his dick, up and down. »Ashton, keep going«, he moaned.  
Luke looked at me, pulled his dick out of my mouth, took the lube and put it around my asshole. »Ready?«, he asked. »Yes every time«, i answered.  
His dick, found the way into my cute asshole, i moaned very loud. »OHHH LUKE«, i screamed. He fucked me hard into my asshole, i moaned the whole time. He came into my ass, both at the same time. »Now it is my turn, Luke«  
I turned him around, and put my dick into his asshole, very hard. He moaned, because i fucked him very hard. »You were a badboy, Ashton.« »Daddy fuck me harder«, he moaned. I grabbed  his dick, and masturbate for him. He gets an orgasm and i came into him. We both lie down, and i slept into his arms.


End file.
